Long lost
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Just something i thought up, what if harry had a sister who arrives to help him fight voldermort set in the fifth book


Plot: This is just something I thought about on the bus yesterday: Harry doesn't realise he has an older sister who was taken by Voldermort and given to vampires as a reward for their help before he killed Harry's parents, but now she's back and determined to help Harry get rid of Voldermort but she tries to keep a distance from harry because she feels guilty for not being there for him. Set during order of the phoenix but I will be changing a few things.

Hermione/OC

Harry ran his lungs stinging from the lack of air getting to them, his cousin Dudley wasn't far behind his face twisted with terror Harry didn't need to look behind him to know that it was the most horrible thing he has encountered in his life, the boys found themselves under a bridge, Dudley had fallen down he screamed like the big baby he was but Harry stopped and ran back to help him up.

The air got cold harry paused and looked up to see a dementor, no two dementors coming at them one either side, harry heard his mothers screams and he fell hitting his head hard on the pavement Dudley was frozen in fear Harry couldn't reach for his wand it had fallen out of his pocket and rolled away he knew he was going to die tonight that Voldermort would come back more powerful than ever and he couldn't stop him.

They didn't notice the figure standing at the mouth of the tunnel their wand pointed directly at the dementors "Expecto patronum!" They shouted a bright light filled the tunnel Harry quickly covered his and Dudley's eyes the dementors screamed and flew away as quickly they could whoever saved them was running towards them and knelt between them they checked their pulses 'damn dementors' it was a girl.

Harry groaned as he sat up he noticed Dudley was still unconscious he then looked to the far wall and noticed a girl hugging her knees a hood covered her face. Harry quickly grabbed his wand their saviour looked up and straight at him her piercing green eyes seemed to look straight through him harry got into a sitting position the stranger just watched him never made a move to introduce themselves.

"Thank you" Harry started off the girls eyes narrowed and she frowned she then looked at Dudley then stood her cloak covering most of her up she moved over Dudley and picked him up and motioned for harry to follow which he did.

They soon arrived back the number 4, harry let them in mr and Mrs Dursley ran to them quickly taking Dudley as he began waking up then Mr Dursley began shouting at harry calling him an evil boy even went as far as to say harry tried to kill Dudley but he didn't get that far the stranger had him pinned to a wall by his throat Harry wasn't sure what to do he couldn't use magic to stop her.

The girl took a few deep breaths then set him down this girl wasn't normal she could lift someone of Dudley's size so easily and she could lift Mr Dursley off the floor and he was a heavy man.

The girl backed off and looked at harry before bowing slightly and leaving a confused harry behind.

The rest of the week went by in a blur until Harry found himself with his godfather Sirius black and his friends; they all sat round a table as Harry told them what happened with the dementors.

"This girl she didn't say anything?" Sirius asked Harry shook his head.

"She just saved us took me and Dudley home and had my uncle by the throat because he said I tried to kill him" Harry explained Sirius sat back troubled "Could she be a worker of Voldermort?" Harry asked he saw people flinch.

"Why would she save you and go to the trouble of making sure you got home" Sirius countered Harry nodded as he heard the front door open and close Mrs Weasley went to tend to whoever it was.

"Just be glad you're safe harry" Lupin said speaking for the first time, the kitchen door opened and a cloaked figure followed Mrs Weasley in Harry watched with great interest the figure pulled the hood down it was a girl when she looked up Harry knew her immediately she seemed to remember him she bowed again her eyes had a playful glint in them.

"That's her" Harry said getting out of his seat and making his way over to her she backed away a little she looked scared.

"Wait Jasmine saved you" Sirius said standing up making his way over.

Harry nodded the girl Jasmine sat down "have you eaten dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Jasmine looked at her and shook her head Mrs Weasley went about pouring something red into a cup and handed it to her Jasmine smiled gratefully and drank it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves upstairs "who is she?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione shared a look before turning to Harry.

"Jasmine well she's not like us" Hermione began "well she is a witch she's a couple of years older than us but that's not it"

"Harry she's a vampire" Ron blurted out Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice Hermione glared at him then turned to harry.

"Apparently she has been under Dumbledore's teaching since she was fifteen" Hermione added.

"So she is evil then?" Harry asked ignoring Hermione's comment Hermione sighed.

"No she isn't evil the story is that she was taken by Voldermort when she was really young and given to vampires as a reward for tracking your mum and dad" Hermione explained Harry frowned.

"But Worm tail gave them up"

"He did but the vampires had found them well before that but he who must not be named needed to see Wormtails loyalty to him" Hermione finished "she was taken from her family at the age of three" she whispered.

"Doesn't change the fact she joined them" Ron snarled "they are disgusting the lot of them"

Harry didn't say anything he told his friends he was going the toilet but went about finding this Jasmine girl and asking her about what happened.

Harry eventually found her sitting by the fire in the living room she was reading an old book she looked up at him when he entered she took in his form then went back to her book.

"You come to see if it's true?" she asked her voice was soft much unexpected Harry was surprised "I can hear every little thing that goes on in this house" she added a small smile on her face.

"Erm are you a vampire then?" Harry asked still standing by the door, Jasmine put a bookmark in her book and set it down she turned to look at him properly.

"Yes I am" she replied truthfully "not by choice I must add"

"You were taken from your family" Harry said feeling braver he sat in the chair next to her.

"Yes the night before your parents were killed" she seemed sad but shook it off "I had a baby brother he would be your age now" she smiled "but I don't know what happened to them"

Harry felt sympathy for the young vampire he knew the position she was in he didn't know his parents either.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger" Jasmine sighed "or in my case undead" she chuckled.

"How did you know where I was?" Harry asked he noticed Jasmine move around uncomfortably and not looking at him.

"I was following you" she admitted "not in a I want to kill you way but I heard about what happened at the triwizard tournament about Voldermort being back and decided to see if I could be any help" she explained.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked Jasmine smirked as she noticed he was uncomfortable and blushing.

"I'm Eighteen" she replied she then looked at the clock on the wall on the far side of the room "You better get some sleep you're all off to diagon alley tomorrow for your school supplies.

"Yeah will you be joining us?" He asked his voice full of hope.

Jasmine didn't speak for a minute she was deep in thought but then she looked at him and smiled.

"If you want me to then sure" she replied Harry grinned then made his way upstairs and to bed.


End file.
